


Chinese dance and stupid plans

by Neo_Cults



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, M/M, Yuta is dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_Cults/pseuds/Neo_Cults
Summary: “So this is how I die huh? Drenched in my own sweat and blood; having disappointed my ancestors. Life is cruel and I have fallen victim to it.”“So now that we’re done with stretching, let’s start the lesson.”Wait what? That was just stretching?Or where,Sicheng is the new Chinese classical dance choreographer and Yuta joins the class cause he's whipped.





	Chinese dance and stupid plans

**Author's Note:**

> More Yuwin cause they're cute and I love them.

Yuta would consider his life to be running pretty smooth.

He had a pretty much-set routine of waking up at 5 am, getting ready for work, teaching soccer at the college nearby, getting off work at around 5:30 pm then probably go to his friends’ places to annoy them and get fed cause well cooking is hard alright! He’d end his day by going back home and watching shitty Television till he’d feel drowsy, fall asleep and then repeat the process day after day. Was he a little bored of the routine? Yes. Would he admit it? No.

It had started off like any other day except that it was Monday and it’s a scientific fact that Monday is the worst day of the week. Tired after coaching the wild specimen known as teenage boys, he craved good food and that automatically means he went to Taeyong’s dance studio to bug him to take him home for dinner.

It was situated in the heart of the city and was always buzzing with life and febreeze. You wouldn’t hear it from him but it was a sleek little setup housing the best choreographers in town, which included both the owner Taeyong himself and Ten, and the most exceptional of students.

Yuta’s presence there has become so commonplace that people wouldn’t even bat an eyelash when he’d burst in through the doors screaming for Taeyong.

He had just made another one of his daily grand entries, scaring the shit out of the new instructor who wasn’t warned about screaming Japanese men being a possible hindrance when signing up for the job.

To be honest Yuta thought of himself as the most handsome man he knew. He thinks so and his mom does too, so it probably must be right. And that was until this moment because the frightened poor soul in front of him was the beautiful creature he’s ever laid his eyes upon. From the dark brown hair to the pouty lips, the man was absolutely breathtaking and to say that Yuta was smitten is an understatement.

The man broke eye contact and scurried back into one of the studios at the end of the hallway. Yuta was snapped out of his daze when Taeyong and his loud hair sauntered into the reception.

“You’d have to wait a little longer for me to close up today. There’s a new choreographer and he’s being shown around by Ten and you know how long that’s gonna take.”Taeyong explained, looking around for the sign-up paperwork on the desk that Yuta was graciously leaning upon. Yuta’s ears perked up at the ‘new choreographer’ part and failed to comprehend any of the words said to him after that.

“New choreographer huh? What’s his name? Where’d you find him from?” He questioned, not missing a beat.

“Someone’s interested.” Taeyong teased. Seeing Yuta’s growing impatient face he continued, “He’s a friend of mine from back in university. His name’s Sicheng by the way. We needed a new instructor for Chinese Classical dance and he offered to teach.”

“You went to university? You’re educated? Wow! Who would’ve known?”

“Say that again brat. Let’s see who’d feed you and put up with your ass every day. Go eat grass for all I care!” Taeyong huffed, crossing his arms in annoyance.

“Shit. You’re amazing! You’re the second best dancer I know! I’m sorry!’

“Apology accepted.” Then realization struck him. “Wait. Second best dancer? Since when? Who’s the first then?”

“Sicheng is!” He happily hummed.

“Sicheng? You haven’t even seen him dance. Wait, you haven’t even met him!”

“We made eye contact! It counts okay!”

“You’re…”Taeyong begins, shaking his head in disbelief. “You know what? Jaehyun’s probably already back home. Let’s go. I’ll tell Ten to close down today.”

The ride back to Jaehyun and Taeyong’s place is filled with Yuta’s whining, begging to join the new Chinese dance class despite the fact that there isn’t a single graceful bone in his body. Taeyong grudgingly agrees, just to shut him up.

\-------------

So that’s how Yuta finds himself at a dance class on a Thursday night, surrounded by dancers, instead of being at home.

His idea didn’t seem so good once he realized he’d have to dance. He’d been shifting on his feet when a high pitched laughter erupts from behind him. He turns around to see his worst nightmares behind him- Ten and Johnny dressed in leggings.

“Taeyong wasn’t kidding. You really are desperate.” Ten laughs, looking like he’s having the time of his life. Johnny on the other looks like he’d rather be anywhere else.

“Shut up! I’ve just recently gotten interested in traditional dance; I want to learn more about Chinese culture. That’s why I’m here.”

“Bro, are you sure you’re here to learn about Chinese culture? Or are you here to learn about the Chinese choreographer?” Johnny interjects.

“Shut up bro. What are you guys doing here anyway? And don’t you have a class to teach anyway?” Yuta questions.

“My class just ended thank you very much. We came here to witness your embarrassment in person of course! What kind of friends would we be if we didn’t?” Ten replies gleefully.

“I don’t know? Good ones?” Yuta huffs.

Suddenly everyone falls into silence. Yuta turns around to see that Sicheng entered. He looked absolutely breathtaking and maybe this isn’t such a bad idea after all!

Sicheng starts introducing himself, none of which Yuta hears cause he’s too busy gawking at him to pay attention to his words. He’s snapped out of his trance when Johnny nudges him and whisper, “Don’t be too obvious lover boy, it’s only the first class.”

He tunes back to hear everyone introducing themselves and does it too.

“Alright.” Sicheng begins, “We’re going to focus on three main things in this class- Form, bearing and technical skills. We’ll start off with the first two and then progress onto the third. For now, let’s do basic stretching.”

Basic stretching? That doesn’t sound so bad.

They started off with lunges, hamstring stretches and stuff Yuta was used to. Maybe he was cut out for this.

“Now let’s do some simple exercises,” Sicheng says and then proceeds to bring his right leg up to his face and holds it there. That’s it. Yuta takes it back. He isn’t cut out for this. Sicheng continues to do some basically impossible stretching exercises and Yuta knows he’s got a problem when Johnny and his long-ass giraffe self manages to do them more elegantly than he can even aspire to be.

\---------

“So this is how I die huh? Drenched in my own sweat and blood; having disappointed my ancestors. Life is cruel and I have fallen victim to it.” Yuta narrates, laying down, feeling like he’s been run down by a truck.

“And you say that I’m the dramatic one?” Ten looks at him pointedly.

“So now that we’re done with stretching, let’s start the lesson.”

Wait what? That was just stretching???

 

\---------

“You know staring at him makes you look creepy bro.” Johnny whispers to him during class.

“Bro, I can’t help it. He’s so beautiful.”

“Again with the ‘Bro’, you guys know I hate that word with a passion right?” Ten whines.

“Exactly why we do it but we love you. Bromo intended.” Yuta cackles, already losing track of what he’s there to do.

“Pay attention. And Yuta please try talking to him.” Ten requests and what kind of a friend would Yuta be if he didn’t comply?

Yuta’s had enough of it. It’s been two weeks and the only progress he’d made with Sicheng was that one time when he corrected Yuta’s form and staring at Sicheng through the mirror. Ten’s right, maybe it’s time to finally make a move.

He’d stayed behind after class, ignoring his muscles screaming at him to go home and sleep for the next two decades or so.

He planned on helping Sicheng with arranging everything back into place and starting up a conversation. Sicheng started folding up mats and there’s his chance! Gathering up all the ounces of courage left in his body, he moves forward.

“Can I help you with that?”

Sicheng looks up at him, giving him a goddamn beautiful smile, “No thank you Yuta. I can handle this.”

“It’s no problem. I don’t mind. I want to help.”

“Seriously, you’re probably very tired. Go home. But thanks bro for the concern.”

Thanks bro?

\---------

Maybe calling his friends to an emergency meeting to discuss his failing love life wasn’t the greatest of ideas. They’re at Johnny’s bar, assembled by Taeyong after Yuta sent out a distress signal in the gc. 

“You were brozoned? That’s so tragic!” Jaehyun says, Taeyong nodding along in agreement,

Before Yuta could reply, Doyoung intervened. “So you mean to tell us you’ve joined a Chinese dance class to woo the instructor? You do know Chinese dance requires you to be graceful and nimble right? Your entire existence is an insult to the art form.”

“Thank you for the love Doyoung. You really do know how to make me feel better.”

“Always here to lay the facts out for you, Yuta.”

“So does anyone else have any opinions that do not include slandering me?” Yuta inquires, though looking at the way Ten’s giggling at his phone, he doesn’t really want to know.

To his luck, Ten speaks up, “Hyuck says it sucks to be you. Oh, and also wants me to tell you that if you ask Sicheng out before he gets his college diploma, you owe him lunch and even if you don’t, you still owe him lunch.”

Yuta can feel the beginning of a headache already throbbing at his temples. “That’s unfair and dumb and he knows it.”

“He’s a broke college kid. Cut him some slack.” Taeyong intervenes.

“What does Mark think?”

“He says good luck hyung, and that you’d manage to get him to like you gradually.” Ten says, not even looking up from his phone.

“That’s why he’s my favorite. Someone here has faith in me.”

“Maybe”, Johnny starts. “Maybe he called you bro cause we say it all the time to each other. He might be thinking that’s casual?”

“Or maybe” Ten begins and Yuta regrets all of his life choices already. “Maybe he’s doing it to mess with you because there’s no way he doesn’t know about you harboring a big fat, crush on him. You’re the most obvious person I know and I know Taeyong.”

“Hey!” Taeyong shouts in disagreement but is stopped by Taeil saying “It’s true and you know it.”

“So does anyone here have an actual plan?” Doyoung asks and for once in his life Yuta loves him for it.

“You could try the three step plan!” Johnny exclaims, way more ecstatic than is necessary.

“Great idea! But what is the three step plan?”

“It’s what Ten did to get me to date him!”

“Okay. No thanks. I don’t want to know what kind of freaky things he’s capable of.”

Ten looks absolutely offended. “Shut up brat. Johnny’s right. It’ll work.”

“Go on. We’re interested.” Taeil says on their behalf.

“Well step one is to get them to help you instead of trying to help them. If they aren’t an asshole they’ll oblige and you’ll get an opportunity to thank them and start up a conversation and maybe if you’re brave, you can offer to take them out for drinks or something in gratitude.”

Okay. This might work. Maybe, just maybe but Yuta’s already feeling a glimmer of hope blooming in his chest.

“Step two is introduce them to your friends.”

Yuta reels back appalled by the mere thought of it. “Hold up. No. You crackheads will embarrass me. I’m sure of it.”

“You know we’d try our best to help. You’d been moping around single for way too long. And doesn’t he already know Taeyong and besides, if he’s been able to stand you for all this while, he’d be easily able to mingle with us.” Taeil tries to reason.

“As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted.” Ten looks pointedly at Yuta. “If we meet in a group, there’d be an easy going setting and if there’s an awkward moment between you two, we’d be able to butt in and disperse it. If things do well for you both then we’d isolate ourselves from you guys so that you’d have your privacy.”

“And step three?”

“Simple. You confess. But do it creatively or it’ll be like you don’t care enough.”

Ten’s plan is logical and practical but Yuta still felt a little uneasy and nervous about it. And since when did he get nervous?

“Taeyong, you didn’t have to do anything like this for Jaehyun did you?” Yuta inquires, looking for an easier way.

“Of course not! It helped that I wasn’t such a coward and went for it.”

“Thank you for the insight. I guess I’ll go through with it.”

Doyoung exhales in relief, “So do we get to finally go home now? My show’s gonna start in another hour.”

\------------

He can do this. He can do this. He totally can do this.

He had an idea to get Sicheng to help him, although it wasn’t one of his best. He schemed to fake an injury. Yeah. It isn’t great. He knows.

Sicheng’s at the front of the class, helping out someone with their ribbons. They finally incorporated ribbon dancing into their classes and so far it has been lethal to Yuta.

Seeing the encouraging nods from Ten and Johnny, he starts formulating a plan on how to act. Maybe he’ll pretend he tripped over the ribbon, maybe he can pretend to slip and injure his ankle. Maybe he can-

“Alright class, let’s run the routine again”, Sicheng commands.

Yuta gets into position, trying to flail the damn ribbon around as if it had personally offended him. Maybe he can pretend to-

Then he’s on the ground. His left leg tangled around the ribbon, a sharp pain shooting up his leg. He’s suffered enough injuries on the soccer field to know that this isn’t something an ice pack can’t fix but it still hurts like hell and he can’t get up.

Sicheng, Ten and Johnny rush to his side but Sicheng tells them to continue with practice and helps Yuta up, one arm secured under his shoulder and the other, over Yuta’s arm. He helps him move to the corner seats and sets him down gently on one of the chairs. He goes to bring back an ice pack and hands it to Yuta, telling him not to move till class is over.

Once class winds down and everyone’s leaving, Ten and Johnny walk over. “You did actually hurt yourself didn’t you? You aren’t that great at acting.” Johnny remarks and is stopped by Ten lightly smacking him.

“Take care of yourself and let us know how this goes.” Ten says before dragging Johnny out by the ear.

Sicheng arranges everything back into place. Once, he’s done he comes over to Yuta and puts away the ice pack. “How do you usually get back home?” He asks Yuta.

“I normally commute by bus.”

“That’s going to be a challenge considering the state you’re in. Let me drop you back home.”

Shit yes!! Wait calm and composed is what we’re going for.

“That’d be great. Thank you Sicheng.”

“Don’t mention it.” He helps Yuta up and Yuta lets out a wince due to the pressure exerted on his foot. Sicheng stops for a second and handles him more gently, trying to carry as much of his weight as possible. The ride down to the car is a challenge and once they’re in, Yuta gives out his address. The ride back is awkward, complete with the uncomfortable silence, no music and cloudy sky.

Once they make it Yuta’s apartment, Sicheng has to hold him while Yuta digs in his pockets for his keys, just so he doesn’t fall down.

Yuta finally gets the door to unlock and nearly falls forward due to it opening suddenly, if not for the hands secure tightly around him.

If there’s one thing Yuta’s proud of other than his looks and soccer skills, it’s his apartment. It’s modern, spacious and sleek with tasteful and limited furnishings. It’s pretty clean too, due to the fact that he only comes home to sleep. Yuta sees Sicheng’s impressed face and forgets about his pain temporarily. He sets him down on the couch.

“Your apartment’s pretty nice.” Sicheng comments and then when his gaze falls on the potted bonsai trees on the dining table, “Bonsai trees? I’ve always wanted one!”

Felling pride swell up in his chest, he says, “Yup that’s Sysia and Levi, my pride.”

Sicheng gives him a weird look. “You named them?”

“You don’t?” Yuta questions, feeling absolutely mind boggled that people live this way. Wait maybe that wasn’t the right thing to say. Mission abort! Mission abort.

To his relief Sicheng laughs, “I guess I haven’t truly lived then huh?”

Suddenly there’s thunder heard from outside. It’s about to rain! Maybe he can ask Sicheng to stay till it stops?

Sicheng starts speaking first though, “Looks like it’s about to start raining. I better get going.”

Oh. Plan failed. “Be careful Sicheng. It’s dangerous to be driving in such conditions.”

“I’ll be fine. Thanks for the concern. Take care of yourself, Yuta.” Sicheng says before showing himself out.

It didn’t go according to plan. But Yuta felt that he’d made progress.

\-----------

“You mean to tell me that you brought him over to your place by ACTUALLY getting injured and then he learnt your plants’ names and left?” Jaehyun’s voice cackles over the phone static.

“Yes. That’s what happened. Now will you please stop laughing over my pathetic love life?”

Luckily for him, Taeyong takes the phone. “That wasn’t so bad to be honest. He now knows all of your weird quirks. There’s nothing more left to scare him away. Things will get smoother from here on.”

“Surprisingly that insult/compliment did manage to make me feel better Taeyong. Thank you.”

“Your welcome! Now all you need to do is set step two in motion and we’ll handle the rest.”

“I will! Thank you once again Taeyong. Bye.” He hangs up, feeling a bit more optimistic about the next step..

\------------

He’s back at class. They’re focusing on emotions and bearing and Yuta feels relieved that the death traps are nowhere to be seen.

His gang of idiots had decided that a movie is the next step and that Yuta can’t disagree with them. The plan is simple, Yuta and Sicheng and the two annoying couples are supposed to go on a movie date without it actually being a date. The single pringles other than Yuta were convinced (threatened) by Ten to stay home to make it more romantic. How in the world is being cramped with total strangers in a dark hall without speaking, romantic? Yuta will never understand.

Yuta decided to ask Sicheng at break time to avoid the awkwardness that might ensue if he did it after class. He goes up to Sicheng when he’s drinking water and waits patiently.

“Hey, Sicheng. Thanks for the other day. You helped me a lot.”

“It’s no problem. I hope you’re feeling better now.” Sicheng smiles and starts turning away.

Ask him, you fool. Ask him!

“I am!” He says a bit too loud, ten realizing the volume of his own voice, he tones it down. “Actually I’d like to make it up to you. My friends and I are going out for a movie this Saturday. It’ll be fun! Would you like to join us? Taeyong will be there too.”

“That sounds wonderful. Sure!”

“That’s great. I’ll text you the details. Here’s my number. I’ll see you then!”

He skips back to Ten and Johnny, feeling like he’s won the lottery and does the grin leave his face for the rest of the class? No.

\---------

He knows he looks more than decent today, After his small breakdown over what to wear, Ten had come over and fixed him up till he was deemed dressed for the occasion. He was wearing a white shirt with a gray sweater over it and blue jeans with his lucky sneakers. Everyone has a pair alright!

Even though he was dressed warm enough, he still couldn’t stop shivering in anticipation or fear as Taeyong would like to call it. He’s waiting outside the theatre for Sicheng while the others are inside buying their tickets. And then he saw him.

Knockout handsome wouldn’t even begin to describe him. He’s wearing a white shirt with a black long coat and dark jeans and looked like he stepped off a runway. Yuta didn’t feel butterflies in his stomach. He felt the whole goddamn zoo. And he when he flashed Yuta a grin when he spotted him, he knew he was done for.

How is it possible for someone to be so beautiful, kind, funny, incredible and bloody talented? And what did he do to deserve someone like Sicheng in his life? Maybe he’ll never know but he isn’t complaining.

He musters up some bravery and admits,”Sicheng! You look good. You do every day but yeah…”

And there goes his five seconds of confidence.

“So do you but you probably already know that. Are the others inside?”

“Yup. Let’s join them” he says, flushing red from head to toe. He leads him in and to his delight; his friends introduce themselves like normal, properly functioning human beings. Except for Taeyong cause Sicheng’s already used to his extra-ass.

They buy popcorn and candy and Sicheng doesn’t let Yuta pay and Yuta feels flustered since no one has ever treated him this way and thankfully before he stated serenading Sicheng on the spot, Jaehyun dragged him into the movie hall.

He’s seated next to Sicheng. Of course. The movie begins. It starts off normal enough. There’s a nice family who radiate happiness and he starts getting hooked. Then there’s a ghost? Horror… His friends brought him to a horror movie. Couldn’t it have been some cheesy romantic one? Out of all the genres it had to be this one.

He tries to play it off cool. Just when he thinks he’s getting the hang of it, the jumpscares begin and he gives up trying to live up to a calm image. He clings onto Sicheng’s arm and hangs onto it like his life depends on it. He curls into his side whenever something terrifying happens, which is basically the majority of the movie and Sicheng starts rubbing circles on his back to calm him down. Is he ashamed that he’s scared? No. Not when he’s basically in Sicheng’s lap, living his dream. And not even Johnny’s cackling from the end of the row can ruin his mood.

The movie’s over way too soon for his liking and he convinces Sicheng easily to ditch the others for some late night fancy dining at Mc Donalds. And when he sees Sicheng stuffing his face with a big mac, all grace and poise forgotten, imitating the ghost in the movie, that’s when he thinks- maybe he’s the one.

\-------------

Life after the movie was a dream come true for Yuta. Sicheng had gotten to terms with the fact that Yuta names his plants, they’ve tried and failed at cooking together, Sicheng actually started laughing at his jokes and Yuta’s ready to take the next step.

After all he even started loving dance class, not that it got any easier but seeing Sicheng smile and laugh at him through the mirror definitely made it worth the pain.

He decided that it’s finally time to move onto step 3 and he enlisted Ten’s help,

“Let me get this straight. You want to confess through dance? Chinese traditional dance? The very thing you’re absolutely shit at doing? The bane of your existence?” Ten raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

“Yup. It’s what he loves and I’m going to try.” Yuta proclaimed determined.

“Sicheng’s eyes are doomed but it’s the thought that counts right? I’ll do my best to help you prepare.”

“That’s why you’re my bestfriend!”

“Since when?”

“Now?”

\---------------

It’s a Friday night and class just ended. Yuta’s waiting for everyone to leave. He sees Ten and Johnny shooting him thumbs up signs and sends then a nervous smile, trying to calm down his nerves. Finally, the studio is empty except for Sicheng and him.

“Yuta? You’re still here?”

He takes a deep breath and presses play on the speaker.

His dance was choreographed by Ten to look powerful yet smooth and when Yuta did it, it was powerful alright, smoothness all but forgotten. He danced in a flurry of martial arts moves, flailing limbs and one death trap knowing as the ribbon. He was out of breath by the time the music ended and he looked up to see Sicheng trying to keep a fond smile off his face.

He stepped forward to say the confession speech he’d practiced a couple of hundred times.

To his surprise, Sicheng spoke up, “You had to do that entire ostrich mating dance just to confess? You’re adorable.”

“Wait. You knew?”

“You’re kind of obvious Yuta; everyone in a five mile radius can tell.”

“So I went through all that for nothing? You knew all this while? Wow I feel betrayed. I’ve been worrying myself for so long for this and you knew and-“

Sicheng shut him up with a peck and stepped back quick enough to make Yuta question whether that happened or not.

“Won’t I even get a real kiss?” He whines, sticking his bottom lip out.

“Sorry mister but I don’t kiss before the first date. I know a great Thai restaurant near my place. You coming?” Sicheng asks, already moving towards the door,

“Hold on! Wait for me!”

\--------------

Yuta still doesn’t love Chinese dance, but he sure does love the choreographer.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to get a couple of things off my chest:
> 
> 1) People haven't realized but Doyoung and Mark's ship name would be DORK.
> 
> 2) I have an orchid plant named lily.


End file.
